The Maiden and the King
by Sora Aisaka
Summary: What if Natsu had found Wendy before he had found Igneel and took her with him to the dragon? What if not only Igneel was there but also Grandine was there to train them? Will only adventures await them, or will love change the both of them? Find out how Natsu becomes the Fire Sky King together with the Sky Maiden by his side. (Rated T, but might change later in the story.)
1. Fateful Meeting

**A/N: This will be my first time writing a fanfiction, so please bear with me.**

 **I intend to make this fanfiction all about Natsu x Wendy, but at first you will see them develop throughout the story.**

 **This story won't be entirely cannon, but I'll do my best to keep the story on the track of the original story, just my own changes will be mixed up into it, and will cause events to happen which don't happen in the normal story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **\- Fateful Meeting -**

 **Date: X775**

A cloud of smoke could be seen, rising from the outskirts of the forest. No-one who happened to pass by knew what was happening, but they surely knew that they weren't gonna get themselves involved with it.

Soon, two small figures came through the bushes of the forest, seemingly having come from the direction the smoke was in. One of the figures, which was a small girl, was carried on the back of the other figure, which happened to be a slightly taller boy.

They both had tattered and burned clothes, slight burns together with ash stained their faces, a cough escaping their lips from time to time because of the smoke inside of their lungs.

The boy turned his head to look at the girl, who had passed out shortly before he walked into the forest, to see if she was okay. She was still breathing and that was all the boy had to know. As he turned his head back he felt her long, blue locks tickle his neck which made him giggle slightly, even in their current situation.

When the boy had walked into the forest after leaving their village, which got ravaged and burned down by bandits, he didn't know what he had to expect, but he surely didn't expect what he saw next.

Between the trees he noticed the end of a scaly tail, which soon peaked his interest. He had seen scaly tails before when he had found reptiles in his village, but he had never seen one this big, so he decided to walk up to it.

With a closer look he noticed the scales giving off a red glow, which made him curious as to what this tail belongs to. He followed the tail and made sure to keep the girl on his back in a position that she wouldn't fall off, his arms wrapped around her thighs with her feet dangling to the side of his body.

He finally met the owner of the tail and he couldn't believe his eyes. This had to be, by far, the biggest lizard he had ever seen in his life. _"Woah, look at how big it is.."_ The boy's jaw had fallen onto the ground out of astonishment of the size of the lizard. Not only the size, but also the gigantic wings the creature had made the astonishment even worse.

That was until the lizard decided to turn his head, after having sensed the presence of the two children. The boy closed his mouth and looked the creature straight into the eyes, and it looked back with interest. _"Why hasn't this human started running yet? Is it not scared of me?"_ Those thoughts ran through the creatures mind.

"You're such a big salamander! I have never seen anything like you!" The boy exclaimed in a rather cheery tone, which only made the creature widen his eyes slightly. _"He really isn't scared of me.. Who is this boy?"_

"Boy, I am not just a salamander, I am of the most powerful beings in this world. I am a **dragon**." Is what the dragon said in a low and demonic voice. The kind of voice that would easily scare even the bravest of knight, but this boy wasn't like any other human in this world.

"Wow! A dragon?! That's so cool! Can you breathe fire? Can you-" The boy was stopped as he felt a nail of the dragon press against his lips to silence him, so that the dragon was able to talk.

"Boy, what is your name?" The dragon asked with a different low voice, this time the low voice was rather inviting, with interest evident in the voice.

"The name is Natsu Dragneel! And this here is Wendy- Uhh.. I don't know her last name, I'm sorry." The boy called Natsu looked at the girl with a rather confused look, wondering about her last name. All he knew is that she came to him when the bandits finally left, crying about the loss of her parents. Natsu wasn't the only one who was alone anymore, so he decided to take her with him. He told her to jump on his back so that he could take her somewhere safe, and so she did. Together they finally ended up here, with Wendy having passed out from the amount of smoke she had inhaled along the way.

"Natsu Dragneel.. What an interesting kid you are. Do you by any chance happen to know what magic is?" Natsu gained a rather distant look after that question.

"Magic is bad, it killed everyone in my village, it burned everything down.." Tears started forming in his eyes as he remembered how the bandits invaded his village, claiming that they wanted all of their money. When the villagers didn't listen the bandits used their fire magic spells to set the village ablaze.

The dragon looked down at Natsu, not disagreeing with his view on magic, but he had a different view on it. He slowly lowered his head until he was on eye level with Natsu before speaking once more. "What would you do if I asked you to learn my magic? And not just any magic, I am talking about **Dragon** **S** **layer Magic**."

Natsu looked up at the dragon questioningly. What is this dragon slayer magic the dragon was talking about? He didn't know, but there was only one way to find out. "Am I able to make this world a safe place for my friends if I learn this magic?"

The dragon chuckled slightly. "Trust me, you'll be more than capable of doing that after learning the full potential of this magic."

"Then yes. Teach me your magic!" Natsu flared up in determination, ready for anything to protect the ones he cared about, even tho right now that was only one person, which happened to be the girl on his back. This made Natsu think.

"What about Wendy?" Natsu asked as he looked back at the dragon.

"Wendy- Oh, the little girl on your back? I've got something in mind for her, but that will have to wait until she wakes up, okay?" The dragon scanned over the little girl and already knew what he was going to do, and the thought alone already made him grin. _"Seems as if you'll have something else to do soon, Grandine."_

* * *

 **A/N: This was my first chapter ever created, I hope you did enjoy the chapter and I'll be making more shortly. I'll try my best to make the chapters longer but for now I thought this was good enough as a first chapter/introduction.**

 **I'll be writing again soon!**


	2. Second Dragon?

**A/N: Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, all the characters and the story belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **\- Second Dragon? -**

 **Date: X775**

It was now a week further and Wendy had yet to wake up. Natsu was very worried about the blue haired girl, regardless of his worries, he started getting to know dragon better before starting his training.

"Igneel, when do you think she is going to wake up?" The pinkette looked up at the dragon named Igneel, hoping on an answer.

Igneel could only look back at Natsu with a slightly worried look before sighing. "I don't know, Natsu. I have been trying to contact one of my.. Friends, but they've been a little bit too busy to come by. They did say that they were able to come here soon so even if Wendy won't wake up before then, I'm sure that they will be able to do the trick." Igneel was sure about Grandine being able to heal Wendy with her healing magic.

Natsu looked back at the bluenette as she laid on a small patch of leaves and other plants as if it was a bed. He slowly grabbed her small hand and held it in his own. _"I know you'll wake up Wendy, I'm sure of it!"_ He kept himself together before letting go of her hand once more. He stood back up and looked at Igneel once again.

The dragon was quite surprised as he saw the determined look of the pinkette. "What is it, Natsu?"

"I want you to teach me your magic already! I want to be able to protect the ones I care about! I don't want this to happen again.." His head tilted downwards slightly as he got reminded of how his village got burned down by bandits and Wendy who hasn't woken up yet.

Igneel could only look down at the pinkette with worry. He knew that the pinkette was ready for the training and magic, but he didn't know if he wanted to teach the pinkette in his current state. After all, he didn't want the pinkette to base his entire reason of training on him wanting to protect the ones he cared for. Igneel has thought about it for quite a while, and if the pinkette would only learn the powerful fire type magic because of that reason, then once he loses someone dear to him, then he will also lose his will to fight, his meaning to fight.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, I don't think you're ready to learn the basics of my magic yet. Let's stick to physical and mental training for now." Igneel turned around and looked at a couple of rocks which were now infront of the dragon.

Natsu knew what he had to do, at least, that's what he thought. He charged one of the rocks and headbutted it with full speed, causing him to almost instantly pull back and clutch his head in pain before letting out a pained scream.

Igneel let out a low chuckle before giving Natsu a soft flick on the forehead with one of his nails, but he forgot about him being at least 100 times the size of Natsu, and having way more strength. So he accidentally launched Natsu into a different rock, breaking it upon contact. "A-Atleast you broke it, right?" Igneel sweat dropped at his own actions before walking to Natsu to help him up.

Igneel held down one of his claws so that Natsu would be able to hold onto them, as Natsu did he pulled the pinkette up onto his feet and pulled his claw back again. "Natsu, you don't do it the right way. You shouldn't use brute force only, you should try to think of a way to easily break the rock without having to use power only. Use your mind."

Natsu gave Igneel a dumbfound look. "I don't understand, how can you break a rock using your mind? Wait. Is that also one of your magics?!"

Igneel mentally facepalmed at Natsu's stupidity. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his head before looking back at the rock. "Okay, Natsu. What I meant is that you don't have to smash the rock with full power like this-" As Igneel said that he immediately smashed one of the rocks with his claws, instantly obliterating it. "Or you can do it like this." Igneel then used one of the nails of his claws to slice the rock in half instead of destroying it with brute strength.

Natsu looked at the event infront of him, but instead of learning from it he instead was amazed by the display of strength of the dragon. "Igneel. That. Was. Amazing!" Natsu screamed in a cheery voice before running towards the dragon and hugging his leg, well, trying to. The leg was at least 10 times the size of Natsu himself, so he couldn't even wrap his arms around it.

Igneel didn't even bother explaining it to Natsu once again. He knew that the pinkette wasn't one who had a good amount of knowledge or anything related to that at all, yet here he was, trying to explain to the overjoyed pinkette how he should use his head for once, but it wasn't helping him a lot. That's why Igneel decided to just keep it at physical training, at least until Wendy woke up. Maybe she was able to explain this sort of thing a little bit better to him.

Igneel then looked down at Natsu and poked the pinkette's head with one of his nails, causing the pinkette to look up questioningly. "Natsu, I want you to do as many push-ups as you can, okay? I have to see what your current level of strength is for now."

Natsu could only look at Igneel in confusion before he finally remembered what push-ups were. Natsu let go of Igneel's leg and went down into a push-up stance before starting to lower himself to the ground. As he lowered himself he touched the ground with his nose before pushing himself up again. Natsu repeated this cycle 7 times before his arms gave out.

Igneel was mildly impressed of the display of power. Of course, this wasn't a lot of power at all, but for someone of Natsu's age, he couldn't ask for more. "Good job, Natsu. I have to admit, you did more push-ups than I think you would be able to do."

Natsu showed Igneel a determined smile as if he wanted to train more for the day, so Igneel thought of something real quick. "Natsu, I want you to punch the air over and over again, for the rest of the day."

Natsu was confused. Why would he need to punch the air? It's not like it would make him any stronger. "Okay." Is all he said, knowing that Igneel wouldn't tell him to do that without a reason.

Natsu got into a stance, looking at a tree but keeping a safe distance from it before starting to punch into the air in front of him with his fists. _"Left, right, left, right."_ Was all that went through Natsu's head, paying no attention to his surroundings as he just kept punching and punching.

After an hour, Natsu was visibly exhausted, it could be seen by his stance which by now had been a less stable, his eyes were only half opened and his fists were sent forwards at a very slow rate. That was when Igneel decided to stop the pinkette before he overworked his body. As Igneel started speaking Natsu immediately fell on the ground, face first. Igneel was shocked for a second and thought that an hour might've been overdoing it for the pinkette, until he heard a loud snoring sound coming from the pinkette.

Igneel laughed whole heartedly, not even scared of waking the pinkette up because after the week that they've spent together, Igneel knew that Natsu always ended up in a very deep sleep, in which nothing could wake him up from.

Igneel looked down upon the sleeping figure of the pinkette, which happened to be close to the bluenette. _"I have got so much in store for you two, so you two better prepare, because the future you have been granted by being here will be full of obstacles and adventures. Overcome those obstacles and have the best of luck on those adventures. That is what it means to truly live in the world of magic."_

And just like that, the day ended. The only sounds which were heard through the night were the breaths of the fire dragon, and the loud snoring of the pinkette.

* * *

The next day arrived shortly, the pinkette woke up early only to smell something new. It wasn't just the smell of the air which was different, he also felt a different aura around the place, one which could take away all of the emotions which weigh you down. One which can take care of all of your problems.

Natsu slowly rose up onto his feet, his hands moving up to his eyes to rub the sleep out of them before he looked at the place Igneel was at previously, not only to see the lack of red scales, but a new kind of white feathers. Natsu scanned the feathers before finally looking up, seeing the strange, white creature infront of him. "Igneel..?" Natsu said in a sleepy voice, letting out a yawn afterwards.

The creature turned it's head towards the sound, soon noticing the small pinkette. At first, the creature didn't know what to expect since it didn't hear from Igneel that he has already found himself a pupil, but when it did find out, the creature got a little bit excited. "So, Igneel, this is what you've been wanting me to see?" The creature spoke in a feminine voice.

Igneel soon revealed himself from behind the feathered creature, nodding his head slowly as he made his way towards Natsu. "Grandine, this is Natsu Dragneel, the one I am training to become my representative dragon slayer.

Natsu looked up at the dragon who was revealed to be Grandine and could only show his usual toothy grin. "Nice to meet you, Grandine! I'm sure that we'll have lots of fun!" The pinkette exclaimed in joy, his childish side showing.

Grandine giggled before noticing that there wasn't only the smell of the pinkette, but also a different one in the air. Grandine looked around and soon saw the bluenette who was still unconscious, on the ground. Grandine looked at Igneel questioningly before Igneel started to explain the entire situation regarding Wendy to Grandine.

"And last but not least, I thought Wendy would be a good representative dragon slayer for you. Wouldn't you agree with me?" Grandine scanned the bluenette, her eyes immediately catching onto the aura of the bluenette, which made her decide.

"First I'll have to wake her up, no?" Igneel nodded which caused Grandine to move over to the bluenette. Grandine brought her head down towards Wendy before letting lose a breeze from her mouth. The breeze had a greenish color, which indicated that it was a healing spell.

Wendy opened her eyes slowly as bits of ash left her lungs. She didn't know where she was, all she remembered was being in the village with Natsu as he said that he could take her away from the burned village. She slowly rose up her upper body so that she could sit and look at her surroundings. The first thing she saw was Natsu, which made her a little bit relieved. At least they were both safe now, right? That's what she had thought until her gaze moved onto the 2 gigantic creatures. At first Wendy felt a fear well up deep inside of her, but after seeing the smiles on the dragons their faces, the fear almost instantly disappeared, as if the dragons had magically entered her emotions to take it away.

"U-Uhm.." Wendy could only stammer as she didn't know what to say.

"Wendy!" Natsu ran up to the girl and tried to tackle her down into a hug, but before he could reach Wendy he got lightly smacked away by the fire dragon.

"Dumbass! She is still recovering. No need to charge her like that!" Wendy and Grandine giggled slightly at the interaction between the two.

Grandine looked back at Wendy again, and as soon as Wendy noticed the female dragons' gaze, she looked back questioningly. "How are you feeling, Wendy?" Grandine asked. Wendy only looked down at her tattered clothes before looking back at the dragon.

"I'm feeling okay, but I don't think my clothes are doing that well.." Wendy said in a high pitched, soft voice. Wendy then slowly raised to her feet, which went well except that she almost fell down once from her legs feeling a little weak, they haven't been used for an entire week after all, so it was to be expected.

"That's good. Clothes can be replaced at any time." Grandine replied. "Wendy, I have got something to ask of you." Once again the questioningly look returned onto the face of the bluenette.

"Would you like me to teach you my magic?" Wendy had only heard of magic in books and sometimes seen one of the villagers have a small display of power, but nothing more than that. She had to admit that was did really want to find out what magic was one way or another, and this was an opportunity she could easily take.

"W-What kind of magic do you p-possess?" Grandine smirked a little at her question before the air currents started changing around them, picking up the attention of the fire dragon and the pinkette.

"My magic is called **Sky Dragonslayer Magic** , and it gives you the ability to make us of the air around you to create powerful spells. Not only that, but this magic is also able to heal others when they are injured." Wendy could only widen her eyes as she heard of the powerful kind of magic.

"I-I'll do it! T-Teach me your magic!" Wendy replied, it almost sounded as if she was determined, but her shy demeanor quickly made the sound of determination get replaced.

"My name is Grandine, and I will be taking you in my care then, Wendy." Grandine said before the both of them walked over to the other two.

And just like that, a new adventure awaited them.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as quick as possible, but I won't make that stop myself from writing the best I can.**


	3. Another Year?

**A/N: Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, all the characters and the story belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **\- Already a year? -**

 **Date: X775**

It was now 3 months after Natsu and Wendy had found themselves tangled up into the world of magic, not that they minded that at all. Of course, Natsu was always determined to continue pushing through, no matter how difficult the training was, so after these 3 months he had finally been able to master the basics of the dragon slayer magic. Not that he could do a lot, he could basically only summon fire by now, the rest of the magic's capabilities still needed to be unlocked by the pinkette. Igneel was to say the least, very impressed about Natsu's progress. And secretly, Grandine couldn't keep her mouth shut about how impressed she was either. The sky dragon would often watch the pinkette train and wondered what it would be like if she chose him as her representative dragon slayer instead of the bluenette who she currently had. Grandine didn't complain about Wendy at all, she was very happy with the bluenette, because her personality fit perfectly with her magic. Her magic wasn't made for destruction like the fire dragon slayer magic after all, hers required more of a gentle touch than a strong grip. Wendy herself was making good progress too, she was able to memorize all of the abilities and how they worked, only thing is, she was unable to figure out how to apply the abilities. She knew how they worked but just didn't get it right. This was Wendy's main struggle, so she kinda kept herself busy with different things for the time being.

Natsu was staring down at his own finger, which had a small flame on top of it as Wendy walks towards him. She stopps right in front of him and gazes down upon the flame in amazement. This is the first time Wendy has seen Natsu's fire, apart from Igneel showing off and destroying another mountain before standing tall with fire spurting out from his mouth. "Wow, Natsu! That looks so cool!" The size of the flame didn't matter to her, it was just Natsu having already come this far after only 3 months. She can still remember all of the physical training they had to go through.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Natsu and Wendy were both standing in front of a rock, each their own. Natsu was mercilessly assaulting the rock in an attempt to break it, but Wendy didn't know what to do other than inspecting it. They got told that they had to break that rock at the end of the day while their dragons went out for some 'business.' So now they were here, trying to accomplish their mission._

 _Natsu looked at Wendy with scratches all over his body. "How are you doing over there, Wendy? I think mine is almost going to break." Natsu showed his determination once more with another grin and look at the bluenette. Wendy could only admire that determination, since she wasn't able to get that kind of determination to flare up inside of her too, no matter what she did._

 _Natsu charged the rock once again and started headbutting it over and over again, a couple of blood drops flying through the air in the process, but that didn't stop Natsu. Wendy was going to stop him, but she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard him say it. "Igneel gave me this mission, so I'm damn well going to finish it too! No matter what!"_

 _Wendy stared at Natsu as more blood started flying around, but just as Natsu was going to pass out from blood loss, they heard a cracking sound. Wendy walked closer to Natsu and he stopped his assault on the rock. What they saw next made them widen their eyes in disbelief. Natsu had been able to crack the rock, making it look like a sword had been jabbed into it before having it being pulled out._

" _N-Natsu, you actually d-did it!" Wendy said in shocked tone, her facial expression not much different. Natsu couldn't believe it himself either, but after a couple of seconds he regained his composure and started boasting about his strength. At the end of the day, Igneel praised Natsu for breaking the rock, and Grandine praised Wendy too. Wendy was confused about why she got praise, because she didn't even break her rock, but Grandine told her it was because she was looking out for the pinkette._

 _ **End flashback…**_

Natsu shrugged quietly as he made the flame on the top of his finger disappear by simply crushing it in the palm of his hand. He then turned his gaze over to Wendy and started wondering. "Wendy, have you already learned some magic from Grandine?" Natsu asked curiously, but Wendy could only look down at her feet, her fingers tapping against each other lightly.

"W-Well… I know how all of the spells work, but I'm having a really hard time applying the spells, and giving them a physical form.." She said in a sad tone.

Natsu stood up from his crouching position and put his hand on Wendy's head, ruffling her hair. Wendy looked up at Natsu with tears stinging her eyes. Natsu looked back down at her with the same toothy grin as ever and laughed. "No matter how long it will take, I'm sure you'll be able to do it eventually! So don't ever give up!"

Wendy could only smile after hearing Natsu's encouraging words. She jumped onto her feet and smiled at him. "Yes!"

And just like that, the both of them got accompanied by their respective dragons and went back to their training. This went on for another 9 months. 9 months filled with happiness, training and determination. In the following 9 months, Natsu's control over his powers had grown considerably. He was now able to put his own body on fire without it burning him in the slightest, he had also learned a few spells which granted him the ability to make his debut as a wizard. Wendy on the other hand, still had a hard time in giving her magic a physical form, but she was slowly getting the hang of it. She had learned a couple of spells but there were still so many left to learn that she didn't know if she'd ever be able to master the sky dragon slayer magic.

* * *

 **Date: X776**

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" A flame coated fist slammed itself into a nearby rock, completely obliterating it upon contact. The rock crumbled into pieces as the fist pulled itself back. The owner of the fist, Natsu Dragneel had a satisfied grin on his face. He turned his gaze over to the dragon who was watching him and waited for praise. After all, he got ordered to show off his strength on the rock which didn't meet a very nice end.

"So, how was that Grandine?" Grandine looked at the rock before giggling.

"You've surely become stronger, Natsu. I can see why Igneel picked you as his representative dragon slayer." Grandine had to admit that she was slightly jealous of the fire dragon. If only she had gotten her claws on Natsu before he did, then maybe… No, she had a great student herself, but she just couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if Natsu was being taught by her instead of Igneel.

"Natsu, I have something to offer you, if you don't mind listening to me?" Natsu's expression turned questioningly at the sudden question.

"Uh, sure?" Natsu walked over to Grandine and sat down on the ground in front of her.

Grandine took a deep breath before lowering her head, until it was right next to the pinkette's head. She whispered a few things before pulling her head back. "Well? What do you think?"

Natsu was shocked, to say the least. He was frozen in place for a minute or so before jumping up onto his feet. "Really?! Is it really possible for me to become a fire sky dragon slayer?!"

"Really. I never thought about it myself, but seeing how strong you've become in a year time, I think that we'll be able to pull this off, but we'll have to do it in secret, okay?"

Natsu nodded quickly, the happiness welling up inside of him unknown. He was going to be able to protect even better now, and he surely wasn't going to let this chance slip. He looked over at the bluenette who was doing her own training in magic for a bit and grinned. _"I'm going to be able to protect you from anything, Wendy!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm planning on updating once every week so that I can also focus on the other things in life, such as school and friends. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
